C4
C-4 or Composition 4 is a common variety of the plastic explosive known as Composition-C, a mix of RDX, plastic binder, plasticizer, and a marker chemical to identify its source. It is 1.34 times as explosive as TNT and has been in use since the 1960s when it was developed. C-4 is often used primarily in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures where large charges are required. C-4 has been featured in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, C4 is issued to the Special Forces Kit. It is most commonly used to destroy enemy armored vehicles, as well as enemy installations such as Artillery and UAV Trailers. Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the RDX DemoPak is an unlockable gadget for the Recon Kit. It preforms much like it does in Battlefield 2, but with a slightly larger blast. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, DTN-4 can be found in various places in the singleplayer campaign. When picked up, the player has 5 sticks of DTN-4 and the detonator. It is deployed with R1 Button (PS3)/Right Trigger (X360) and detonated with the same button/trigger. In order to place more than one charge, the player must press the Square/X button to bring up another stick. It is needed to destroy the bridges in Ghost Town to hold off the US advance so Bravo-One Charlie can continue through Sadiz unimpeded. In multiplayer, DTN-4 is an unlockable gadget for the Specialist Kit. C4 can be thrown short distances and is detonated remotely by the player. The C4 is useful for breaching walls to get to objectives. It can be placed on Gold Crates to cause high damage or even destroy the Crate with little time consumption. DTN-4 is also very useful for destroying vehicles. It only requires 2 sticks to destroy a vehicle that is not damaged, one for a vehicle with 85% or less health. Allthough extremely effective, it requires the player to run right up to the vehicle to place the explosives where he/she can be shot by a gunner, shot by a player outside the tank, or even run over by a suspecting driver. An alternative to placing the DTN-4 on the tank directly, the player can place the explosives in a specific location where a vehicle would be believed to cross. When the vehicle crosses over or near the DTN-4 the player can detonate it with extremely deadly effects. The only problems with this is that the player needs to be observing the area where the trap is to detonate it and the vehicle has to go over that one spot, making it a little time consuming to get your kill. To avoid this, you can place multiple explosives in multiple spots to ensure a kill comes with it. All explosives will be destoyed with one detonation. Another way of using the DTN-4 with effectiveness is placing it on unoccupied vehicles and detonating it when another player ebters the vehicle File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, C4 handles very similarly to DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company, except that the player doesn't need to equip the C4 in advance of deploying it. In singleplayer, it can be found on many levels, but it unfortunately does not carry over to the next level in the campaign. When equipped, the player can deploy a maximum of six satchels at a time, and after that, the satchels start to disappear starting with the first one placed. It can be useful against vehicles, bridges and buildings, and can also be a very good smokescreen for the player after it is detonated. The player's C4 will be replenished at ammo crates. In multiplayer, C4 is used by the Recon Kit, or by the Assault Kit when using a weapon unlocked for all Kits, and it is the most powerful explosive available in-game, except for the ATM-00, which has the same damage; both can destroy vehicles in one unit, regardless of type or hull integrity, though tanks and IFVs will need two to the front or in corners, or one in the middle of the back or sides. A common tactic, often used in Rush is to fill the house or room that the station is with C4, then when the bomb is planted the user destroys the building and kills everyone in it, this often results in double, triple, or multi-kills. In a Rush game, it takes 23 C4 charges to destroy the objective (or 19 with the Improved Demolitions specialization). This practice, however, is highly frowned upon by many players in the community as it is a cheap method as opposed to arming and detonating the charge instead. Tips and Strategies One strategy is to use it in combination with the Motion Sensor as a trap. By throwing some C4 charges onto the ground or vehicle, and throwing a motion sensor near the position, a Recon player can detonate the C4 when enemy players move there. A highly frowned upon tactic, known as "Suicide Quading", is for players to load a Quad Bike, UAV or other vehicle with C4, then drive or fly it into an enemy and detonate the explosives. While it can be an effective tactic against tanks, it results in the loss of vehicles and accidental player suicide. It is also known as "Jihading". A third common tactic is to simply rush up to an enemy vehicle and place C4 on it then run to cover to detonate it. This tactic is more effective against tanks because of their slow speed. However, rushing to the tank and retreating is dangerous, especially light tanks with side mounted MGs. Another tactic to employ during games of Rush is equipping as much C4 as possible and rigging destructible buildings that contain M-COM stations. The player then detonates the charges, destroying both the M-COM station and anyone caught inside the building. C4 is good at destroying vegetation and other view-obscuring obstacles in maps, creating a "no-man's land", that is dangerous to cross. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free C4 is a gadget available for the Assault kit. It can be obtained spending training points in its specific Tier 3 training option. BFP4F C4 Render.png|An render of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Bird.png|An "Bird's-eye view' of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Center.png|An "Center-line view' of the C4 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, C4 Explosives are issued to the Support class. The C4 in Battlefield 3 shares a similar appearance to the C4 that appeared in Battlefield 2. C4 is fatal to infantry, though flak vests can provide some protection at a distance. A single pack can ruin light armor and disable heavy armor; two packs can destroy heavy armor. The minimap icon for C4 is shared with M15 Anti-tank Mines. With Destruction, players can use C4 to create passages through certain barriers. This can be useful for flanking or escaping. Explosive objects such as cars and gas tanks can also be turned into large-scale booby traps. Unlike many prior games, will detonate deployed C4. is used to deploy, rather than switch between packs and the detonator. Packs can be retrieved (or defused by an Engineer) by holding down the button. In normal game modes, players cannot detonate friendly explosives with their own C4. While preventing usage of tactics like the triggered minefield, several players can stack layers of C4 in a Car Bombing attack, allowing multiple such attacks to be performed in a single run. A player can deploy the maximum amount of 6 C4's on a map at once. Deployed C4's will be replaced (by disappearing) by new C4's, should the total amount of C4's already deployed reaches the maximum. This, however, only apply for each player. It should be notified that, as of 2011/11/13 and prior that, the C4 suffers a bug, which causes player to not be able to detonate his currently deployed C4, and instead, he would throw out infinite amount of C4's, even when pressing the detonating key, these C4 created will replace the already deployed ones, if the total amount of C4's reaches 6, and will be detonated, should the bug stop occuring. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free C4 Commentary (no booster)|Overview of the C4 in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Dragon Valley Video:C4 EXPLOSIVE|Gameplay whit the C4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the map Panama Canal Video:Battlefield 3 - Using C4 Effectively!|Gameplay whit the C4 in Battlefield 3 Trivia *The C4 in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3 are of almost exactly the same design, although the plunger in Battlefield 3 is a different design. *C4 and ammo crates may be dropped before the start of a game allowing for two support players to get points in the first seconds of a game. *On the PC in Bad Company 2, a rare glitch may occur after leaving a C4 ladden quad bike which causes the player to throw additional C4 when attempting to detonate the C4. The player will be unable to detonate the C4 however they do recieve an infinate amount of C4 which can be detonated with bullets. External link *C4 on Wikipedia References de:C4 Sprengstoffes:C4ru:C4 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free